


— body lotion

by Hansevl0g



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, au!, both from rich families, degradation ?, mirror, rivals family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansevl0g/pseuds/Hansevl0g
Summary: Sunwoo knocked thrice but he didn’t hear any of it , too absorbed at putting on him body lotion , cream , whatever that he barely heard sunwoo’s footsteps approaching .And so sunwoo  found him there in his naked glory , with a hand upon his chest and thigh .« Well... fuck »
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 21





	— body lotion

**Author's Note:**

> Sunhak au!  
> ( legitimately inspired by good girls S2E4)

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶

Friday , 9pm 

Haknyeon was trying to study his notes because exams were close but his mind wasn’t focusing as much as he wanted it to .  
He decided to send a message to sunwoo Maybe he will help him with this issue 

To: ☀️woo  
Aapzjzvd i cant study 😫😫

From : ☀️woo  
Want some help ? :))

To : ☀️woo  
Please 🥺

Now , Haknyeon wow more than happy , he was about to see his boyfriend . It’s been a while since they saw each other , not that they have to hide their relation or anything but just their families wasn’t approving their relationship for stupid reason :

\- He was the son of Mr & Mm.Kim and Haknyeon’s mother hated Sunwoo’s mother for personal reasons . Both families are rivals too .

So , yeah there were some tension between the families . But Haknyeon and Sunwoo didn’t care , they loved each other and that’s the only thing that matter.

\+ tonight Haknyeon’s parents weren’t here , they’re at a meeting dinner with colleagues overseas. No chance they know that Sunwoo was here .

When Haknyeon heard Sunwoo knocking at the door he rushed downstairs ,all giddy .  
« Sunwoo!! » hugged Haknyeon « w-woow did I you missed me that much ? » laughed then hugged back Sunwoo .  
« yeah ! It’s been ... 5-6 days ? »  
« So , youre struggling with your economic homework right ? »  
« Omg yeah ... let’s go upstairs and let’s finish that shit up I’m so fed up ..” complained the elder . 

︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶︶  
Haknyeon was playing with his pen « so basically ... Globalization ushered in an unprecedented era of growth, lifting millions of people out of poverty. Since 1990, nearly 1.1 billion people have moved out of extreme poverty. Countries like China have made enormous strides toward ending extreme poverty.... is that right ??” Looked above shoulder to ask Sunwoo who was back hugging him

“ yeah and you can add that openness and partnership between countries played a critical part in this success. Countries working together, and especially trading together, have delivered lasting progress.” Suggested Sunwoo .

Haknyeon wrote what he said down and then back to sit properly in front of him  
“ you’re such a smart kid ... thank you Sunwoo” and deposed a little peck on his lips ; the kiss became more feverish when Haknyeon grabbed the back of Sunwoo’s neck in order to deepen the kiss .

Not that Sunwoo was against a making out session with his boyfriend but he was just surprised the elder’s behavior .  
Haknyeon tend to act when he wants something, he knows what he wants and that what’s Sunwoo loved about him and oh god he loved him .  
He didn’t complained since he liked .

They were still kissing after a moment until Haknyeon decided to stop because it was late and he needed to shower .  
When Hak closed the door he gave Sunwoo a little smile with a giggle .  
Alone , Sunwoo wondered in the spacious room . It was beautiful, his desk was simple with some furnitures but not that much since the elder preferred to work on his bed .  
Some picture of him and his friends were sticked on his wall and cork board ; cute plants disposed anywhere , a little cabinet with their favorite snacks in it , a bedside tables and cute light , wardrobe and a dressing table with his makeup product and skincare .  
Sunwoo looked himself in the mirror “ ew I look like a Mess right now .. I should ask for some chapstick at least ...”  
so he decided to ask Haknyeon .

Sunwoo knocked one time , no answer , two times , still , then thrice but he didn’t hear any of it , too absorbed at putting on him body lotion , cream , whatever that Haknyeon barely heard sunwoo’s footsteps approaching .  
And so sunwoo found him there in his naked glory , in front of the mirror , with a hand upon his chest and thigh .

« Well... fuck »

Sunwoo wasn’t a “virgin” , far from it , but seeing the love of his life , naked in front of a mirror , stroking his skin with body cream ; made his dick twitch .

Haknyeon’s body was art to him 

Haknyeon was trying to look down to hide his rosy cheeks , “I-I’m sorry I didn’t hear you ..” and proceed to try to hide his body with a towel or any clothes near him .” S-sorry I shoul-“

Sunwoo knew that Haknyeon was shy and wasn’t confident with his body “ no please .. don’t .. you look ... amazing .”  
Haknyeon chewed his lower lip for a moment “ h-how can you love me , Sunwoo ? When I look like ..this ..”

Sunwoo moved closer to stand in front of him and take the left hand in his “ Hyung , you’re beautiful.”  
“For exemple your mouth , this mouth , fuck baby. It drives me crazy , it drives me crazy like you wouldn’t believe. I love feeling it on mine , kissing me so softly .  
I love when you tease me ... god I swear it makes me wanna cum as soon as you get it on me .” Breathed Sunwoo a little bit closer than before .

Haknyeon was breathing a little faster now and his cheeks were flushed as he looked down to see the beginning of a tent in Sunwoo’s grey sweatpants .  
But he didn’t know that Haknyeon was getting hard under the younger touches .

“Next we have your neck and your shoulders . I love finding that sweet spot , I love the noises you make when I kiss it .

Which Sunwoo did and Haknyeon made the same exact sound that he mentioned earlier . 

Haknyeon’s lips crashed into his as his arms wrapped around his neck. Sunwoo’s hands held onto the elder’s waist as he kissed him back. The younger moved his lips to his jaw softly tugging at his lightly skin.  
He let out a soft groan as Haknyeon’s lips made their way to his neck landing on his sensitive spot. Sunwoo’s hands sunk further down Haknyeon’s body as they gently squeezed his ass and grabbed his juicy thighs picking him up. 

The elder jumped a little, wrapping his legs around his waist as he continued to kiss his neck. Sunwoo placed him on the bathroom counter and kissed his neck. He landed directly on his sweet spot sending electricity to his core.

Haknyeon bucked his hips and moaned out, craving more.  
“Sunwoo ...please …fuck me!” He whined tugging on his bottom lip.  
“What if someone walks in?” He freaked out  
“ don’t worry , my parents are in a meeting diner oversea ...” breathed out the elder biting to his lower lips .

Sunwoo grabbed onto the counter as The elder grabbed his hardening penis and licked up his shaft. 

“Babe , please don’t stop ...” He growled   
He sucked on his head and swirled His hand around his shaft. Sunwoo let go of the counter and tugged on Haknyeon’s hair.  
“Babe…more…please” He groaned as he thrusted his hips.   
  
“Fuck you’re so hot you should look at yourself in the mirror.” He groaned as he hit the back of his throat. 

His eyes went wide and a sly grin formed in his face when he removed himself from Haknyeon and helped him up.  
As he putted him on the bathroom counter , Haknyeon’s hands found their way to Sunwoo’s shoulders to his neck and finally his hair . 

The hand he got in Sunwoo’s hair got tighter whereas the younger’s hands found their way to his thighs, squeezing the meat and molding the flesh ; drawing koans from the elder .

“Oh my god , p-pleas-“ he whined his head lolling back as Sunwoo continued to message his thighs .  
“I-I want you Sunwoo-“ stuttered out the elder arching his back into the younger’s touches .

He turned him around and bent him over the sink in one swift motion. He lifted him a bit with his hand on his stomach and smacked his ass. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sunwoo growled as he grabbed Haknyeon ass and slowly inserted the tip.   
His walls slowly stretched around him as he began at a slow pace.   
“Babe I want you to look at yourself” sunwoo commanded as he tugged on the elder’s hair.   
His head shot up as He locked eyes with him in the mirror. 

His hands grabbed Haknyeon hips and quickened the pace. Haknyeon pressed his hand against the mirror as He locked eyes with his reflection.  
He was now a moaning mess as Sunwoo rammed in and out of him .

“See how pretty you are?” Sunwoo growled as he leaned his body down and licked the shell of Haknyeon’s ear. 

The new position had him hitting the sweet-spot each time.  
“Don’t stop” begged Haknyeon him as He tried to grab onto the flat surface. 

Haknyeon tried to make less noises as he bit his lips “ Baby let go of your lip , I wanna hear you ... hear the noise you make .” Sunwoo reached Haknyeon’s chin to lift it up and reached a finger across his lips .  
The elder letting his mouth fall open and his tongue traveled across Sunwoo’s fingers as he closed his eyes from the intense feeling .  
“Open your eyes too babe , I want you to see how fucked out I can make you feel “

The pleasure taking over his body from the simple movements of Sunwoo’s thrust .  
The two made eye contact , the younger immediately groaned at how sexy Haknyeon looked right now .

“S-Sunwoo-“ he whined , drool leaking at the corner of his mouth “ I want more , please ... I want you-“ 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A familiar knot formed in Haknyeon’s stomach as Sunwoo whispered sweet nothings into his ear and occasionally nibbled on his ear.  
Haknyeon legs began to shake as he sunk more and more into the pleasure. Sunwoo thrusts disorganized ,

“ Does it feel good babe ? Do you like how full I can make you feel huh ?” The younger asked as he pounded deeper into him , haknyeon was so overstimulated that he couldn’t form any coherent words , he was just a moaning mess .  
“ can I cum p-please ?” Cried back the elder , tears rolling down his flushed cheeks .  
The only things leaving Haknyeon’s mouth were moans and begging for the man behind him .  
“ since you’re asking so nicely , I’ll let you babe-“ he slapped and squeezed the elder as in his palm “ now come for me , cry and show me of good I make you feel -“

He thinks Haknyeon will have bruises on his hips considering the painful pressure his fingers have on them. The stimulation is all too much for the both of them and Haknyeon is practically a ragdoll at this point. He doesn’t have the strength to warn that he already released himself.  
The younger follows not too long afterwards, the elder’s name on his lips in a repeated whisper as he releases inside of him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Knees feeling weak , haknyeon sit on the counter , arms around the younger’s body ,it’s a comfortable post-sex silence as Sunwoo put soft kisses on Haknyeon’s head . 

“ youre okay ? You think you can stand up and try to take shower or do you want me to help ? “ “ I won’t say no to any help ..”


End file.
